Último vestígio
by Rina Inverse
Summary: Todos à sua volta estão tristes... o que aconteceu? Todos ignoram a colegial que busca respostas. Kagome logo logo irá descobrir o motivo de tudo isso. LEIAM


Oizinho! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez! Não sei se a história tá boa, mas espero que gostem. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
ÚLTIMO VESTÍGIO  
  
Kagome Higurashi é uma garota de 15 anos. Ela se encontra na cabana de Kaede, a sacerdotisa de uma aldeia. Está tudo silencioso. Ninguém se encontra dentro da cabana, fora Sango, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar no canto da sala.  
  
- "Sango? Por que está chorando?" – pensou Kagome. Ela se aproxima de Sango, e pergunta – O que foi, Sango..? Você está triste por quê?  
  
A garota não respondeu a pergunta. Continuou chorando silenciosamente no seu canto, os olhos virados para a janela. Dela dava para se ver a densa floresta, onde estavam Mirok e Shippou. Kagome imaginou que fosse por causa de Kohaku, seu irmão menor, que havia sido completamente destruído por Narak há alguns dias. Achou melhor deixá-la em paz.  
  
Uma estranha sensação invade o corpo de Kagome, uma sensação de... estar numa dimensão diferente? De não existir? Não... apenas estava pensando demais, deveria ser alguma coisa estranha.  
  
Kaede se aproximava de onde Sango estava. Ela estava desanimada, e olhou a floresta. A colegial não compreendia o motivo da tristeza geral.  
  
- Vovó Kaede, o que está acontecendo aqui? – novamente não obteve resposta; o que ela estava fazendo ali? Não se lembrava de nada, de como foi parar na cabana, e o motivo por qual todos estão se lamentando.  
  
Chegou mais perto da janela, a fim de obter respostas. Lá adiante, viu Inuyasha, correndo para dentro da floresta. Num reflexo, saiu rapidamente da casa e apressou-se em ir à mesma direção de onde o hannyou acabara de passar.  
  
Desviando-se das árvores, seguiu correndo, sem parar. O que havia de tão estranho? Por que não conseguia se lembrar do que aconteceu? Por mais que tentasse não sentir isso, a mesma sensação de não existir voltou à sua pele.  
  
- "Droga! O que está acontecendo por aqui?" – vários galhos arranhavam Kagome, porém sua roupa ainda estava intacta, e em seu corpo nem sequer um corte.  
  
De repente um pensamento cortou o seu coração.  
  
- "Será que o Inuyasha estava indo ver a Kikyou???" – havia tantas opções de pensamento do que ele tinha ido fazer no meio da floresta, por que justo essa opinião tinha de ficar martelando sua cabeça?  
  
Mais adiante, viu os cabelos prateados do hannyou, no seu ombro, o pequeno youkai raposa, e Mirok, orando a Buda. Mas para quem ele estaria orando? Aos pés dele, um corpo. A sua volta, um lago de sangue, dando um tom trágico na cena.  
  
Quem seria? Era a silhueta de uma garota... mas a sombra ocultava o seu rosto. Foi se aproximando mais.  
  
- Inuyasha... o que aconteceu aqui? – ele apenas olhava para o chão, onde jazia o morto. Shippou choramingava alto, esfregando os olhos molhados.  
  
Kagome ajoelhou-se ao lado de Inuyasha. Cada vez mais perto. O corpo da garota vestia trajes de colegial, cabelos negros e olhos vidrados – era Kagome.  
  
Kagome estava ali, observando o próprio cadáver, mergulhado em sangue. Então o que era ela?  
  
- Kagome!!! Kagome!!! Por que você morreu?! – Shippou ainda chorava.  
  
Agora entendia o motivo por qual Sango e Kaede se entristeciam. Sango chorava porque a colegial tinha morrido. Mas... ela então seria assim para sempre? Sentiu os olhos marejados. Essa era a explicação, porquê todos estavam a ignorando; porque ela era um espírito, não podiam a ouvir. Como tinha morrido? E por que virou um espírito que vaga o mundo?  
  
Uma nova visão do cadáver fez Kagome se lembrar...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Kagome estava na cabana de Kaede. Havia discutido com Inuyasha mais uma vez. Precisava andar um pouco...  
  
Saiu com passos silenciosos para fora. Adentrou na floresta. Ela ouvia o som de um rio por perto. Isso era muito agradável. Inuyasha tinha a magoado novamente, indo atrás de Kikyou. Discutiram tanto antes, mas mesmo assim o hannyou foi em busca da sacerdotisa.  
  
O destino era tão cruel, por que o meio-youkai não podia sentir por ela a mesma coisa que Kagome sentia por ele? Toda vez que ele ia procurar por Kikyou, fazia no seu coração um machucado, que demorava a sarar. E, mesmo assim, ficava uma pequena cicatriz, a lembrança do que fez.  
  
Andou seguindo o som do rio. E acabou encontrando as águas calmas. Sentou na beira do rio, enquanto desatava a chorar. Colocou os dedos na água, tentando esquecer o que acabou de acontecer.  
  
Kikyou já estava morta, além disso a sacerdotisa sempre tentava levá-lo para o inferno. Dessa vez, Kagome não estaria lá para fazer os seus olhos se abrirem.  
  
- "Mas talvez... eu só atrapalhe... pode ser que Inuyasha fique mais feliz sem mim para atordoá-lo; pode ser que ele fique mais feliz com Kikyou... mesmo que seja no inferno" – por mais que amasse o meio-youkai, gostaria de vê-lo feliz. Mas o que mais a afetava era que fosse com Kikyou, a sacerdotisa que a odiava.  
  
Um barulho entre as folhas lhe chamou a atenção. Levantou-se rapidamente, e foi se afastando cada vez mais, sorrateiramente.  
  
O dono do barulho revelou a sua aparência: um youkai urso, garras e caninos enormes, no seu corpo coberto de pêlos encontrava-se manchas de sangue. Era visível que ele viera buscar seu fragmento da jóia.  
  
Kagome saiu correndo desesperadamente, cada vez mais para o interior da floresta. Às suas costas, o youkai, que era muito mais rápido. Quando chegou a certo ponto da floresta, o youkai a pegou. Com suas garras, rasgou o corpo da garota, de onde jorravam sangue sem parar.  
  
Não conseguiu dar nem sequer um passo a mais. Caiu exatamente onde estava. O youkai levou o seu fragmento.  
  
A dor era muita, piscar os olhos já era um sacrifício grande. Resolveu não piscar mais. Ia fechar os olhos, para nunca mais acordar.  
  
Um vento forte soprava, o sangue se espalhava. Kagome não sentia mais dor. Abriu os olhos. Não conseguia se mover. Do nada, surgiu Kohaku, o irmão menor de Sango.  
  
- Kohaku..?  
  
- Senhorita Kagome, você teve uma morte triste – disse ele tristemente – Com certeza minha irmã ficou triste.  
  
- Então eu morri... – queria chorar, mas não havia lágrimas para serem derrubadas.  
  
- Tem algum desejo, antes de deixar esse mundo?  
  
Desejo? Haveria algum desejo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Sim... havia uma. Um desejo que seria tudo o que Kagome queria.  
  
- Eu... quero ver o Inuyasha pela última vez...  
  
*Fim flash back*  
  
Então era por isso que estava aqui. Para ver Inuyasha pela última vez. E ele estava ao seu lado, porém não podia vê-la nem ouvi-la. Não era isso que Kagome queria. Queria uma despedida, queria poder falar com o hannyou.  
  
Grossas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto da garota, elas se espatifavam no chão.  
  
Inuyasha de repente olhou para o lado onde Kagome estava. Mas o olhar dele não parava no rosto de Kagome, atravessava a alma, olhava para um ponto qualquer no chão.  
  
Sim, era isso; Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas vindo de Kagome. Era óbvio que ele se sentia culpado pela morte da colegial, fora ele que deixou ela sozinha, aborrecida, por ter ido procurar Kikyou.  
  
Kagome nada podia fazer. Tentou chamá-lo, gritou, mas ele não escutava. Lembrou-se das brigas, e das alegrias que já tiveram e nunca mais iam ter.  
  
A garota sentiu-se sendo puxada para o céu, chorando ainda mais, e as lágrimas caindo como uma pequena chuva, foi deixada como o seu último vestígio.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Buáááá!!!! Coitadinha da Kagome!!! Mas o Inuyasha tbm é um insensível deixando ela pra procurar Kikyou (sei que nessa história fui eu que inventei isso, mas ele já fez esse ato com Kagome inúmeras vezes...) ¬¬"  
  
Bem, please, review!!! 


End file.
